The invention relates generally to the field of electrosurgery, and in particular to electrosurgical procedures which are performed within a body cavity which is filled with a liquid. In one particular aspect, the invention relates to the vaporization and cauterization of tissue in a body cavity which is filled with a conductive medium.
Electrosurgical devices are currently being used to treat a variety of ailments. For example, electrosurgical devices are successfully being used to cut and ablate tissue, as well as to provide coagulation. One exemplary electrosurgical device that is useful in treating the endometrial lining of the uterus (among other applications) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,689 and in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/322,680, filed Oct. 13, 1994, now abandoned, the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference. One embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,689 includes a wire loop electrode that may be used to cut tissue when current is supplied to the electrode and the electrode is moved through tissue.
In some circumstances it may be desirable to perform electrosurgical procedures in locations that are filled with an electrically conductive medium. For example, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/678,412, filed Jul. 2, 1996; Ser. No. 08/822,901, filed May 20, 1997; and Ser. No. 09/046,298, filed Mar. 23, 1998 describe exemplary electrosurgical devices and methods for treating tissue in an environment having an electrically conductive medium. The complete disclosures of all these references are herein incorporated by reference.
While the above referenced electrosurgical devices have proven to be extremely successful, it is desirable to provide other electrosurgical devices for other applications and treatments. In one aspect, it would be desirable to provide an electrosurgical device which can be used at high power settings to vaporize tissue and provide coagulation effects. Such a device should have an electrode which is durable and robust so that it will not materially degrade when used at high power settings. Further, it would be desirable if such a device were useful in either a conductive or a non-conductive medium. In another aspect, it would be desirable to provide an electrosurgical device that is useful on an outpatient basis so that tissue may be treated without requiring a prolonged stay in a healthcare facility. In still another aspect, it would be desirable to provide a device with a relatively large electrode so that larger areas of tissue may be treated in a more efficient manner.